Beastboys Theory
by Dusty Paws
Summary: When Robin is alone with the resident mystic, in her room no less, it is left to Beastboy to come up a reason for the event. Rae/Rob
1. Theory

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Teen Titans : (

Beastboys Theory

"Friend Beastboy, have you seen Friends Robin and Raven?" The emerald green changeling turned around to face the Tamaranian. "Uhh. Yeah they're in Raven's room. 'Talking'. He replied inverted commas and all.

"Friend Beastboy why do you use the word 'talking' as if you did not believe our friends?" Beastboy smiled at her naivety before answering.

"Because I don't."

"But Friend surely if Raven says that they are talking then that is what they are doing." The alien girl replied her brow furrowing making her look even more vulnerable than ever. "Starfire. I know you're not going to like this but…"

"But what friend?"

"I went to see Rae earlier. You know to see if he wanted to play Stankball and well…She had no cloak on. And she was Smiling!" Beastboy whispered conspiratorially. Starfire gasped clapping a hand to her mouth in shock. Surely her best friend Raven wouldn't. "I think Rob and Rae are secretly dating. I'm sorry Star."

Starfire never answered she merely flew out of the room. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders and went to make himself some tofu.

Starfire had flown straight to Raven's room. As she reached the door she could hear laughter. Raven's laughter. Laughter that was cut short as Starfire knocked the door. Raven answered the door still smiling and just as Beastboy had said without her cloak. "Yeah? What do you want Star?" Raven asked politely.

"To know what you and Friend Robin are doing in _your room_." Starfire said her anger barely concealed. "Talking." Raven answered simply.

"Then why are you laughing and smiling?" The princess of Tamaran demanded.

"Because I'm happy. Who are you the Emotion Police?" The half demoness replied sarcasm evident in her voice. "No Friend. I merely wish to know why you are happy."

Starfire answered the sarcasm going straight over her head. "Because Robin is telling jokes that are better than Beastboys." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Oh then please tell me why you are not wearing your cloak." Starfire used her trump card. "Because it's my life, my room and…it's really warm in there." Raven said impatiently, catching herself before she said anything incriminating. "Ok Friend. I shall see you both later?" Starfire sighed giving up.

"Sure Star." Raven muttered closing the door "Phew…you are so lucky Cyborg isn't in." She breathed, "He isn't as easy to fool."

"Sorry Rae." Robin said.

"It's Ok but next time you want to go gallivanting off as Red X don't say you're with me _in my room._ Ok?"

"Sure Rae. I didn't realise what it sounded like."

"Sure you didn't Robin. Sure you didn't. Raven said smiling. Then she closed her communicator and picked up her book while she waited for Beastboy to work up the courage to come back and ask more questions as to why she and Robin were alone in her room.

Author: I know what your thinking...When did Beastboy get sarcastic? The answer is I don't know.

Oh and please review. This is my first ever Fic.


	2. Gifts

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans

Thanks to: brneyedgirl for prompting me to do another chapter. Cyborgs a little OOC.

Gifts

Raven was disturbed from her book by an insistent knocking at her solid metal door. Sighing she stood up and prepared herself for the inevitable questioning of either Beastboy or Starfire. When she opened the door however she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. Cyborg was back. And by the look on his face he wanted answers. "So…Cyborg. How was your date with Bee?" Even to her ears this sounded like a subject change. "It was fine." He said shortly. Raven winced at the edge to his voice. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here."  
"I…Uh…Well you see." She stuttered.

"Raven. Is Robin in there?" Cyborg asked plainly.

"No." Raven replied recovering her composure and monotone. "He went out…"  
"Out?" The half-robot was clearly not happy with just 'out'.

"Yes. Out. To surprise Star." Raven mentally thanked Intelligence for providing an answer that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "Ok. I believe you. It's just that BB was going on about how you and Rob were secretly going out." Her robotic friend relaxed then started laughing at the face Raven pulled at his words. "Ok Rae we'll see you at dinner." He said walking off. Raven closed her door reaching for the communicator Robin had given her that morning. It was black with a red X emblazoned across it. "Robin we have a problem." She announced as he answered. "They know you're not here." Robin yelped with surprise. "It's Ok. I covered for you. Cy thinks you're buying Star a gift. I just thought you needed to know."

"Thanks again Rae I owe you one."  
Raven sighed. She'd lost count to how many times she'd had to cover for Birdboy. It was started to be like second nature to her. She'd probably start defending him from criminals soon and _that _would be hard to find a reason for. Slowly she sat back down and picked up her book. So far she had read all of one chapter between talking to Robin and answering questions. She lay down thinking about how she had gotten into his whole mess with Robin.

**Flashback**

**Robin knocked on Ravens door he needed a favour. "Rae could you-." He didn't get any further because Raven finished for him. "Cover for you so you can be Red X? Yeah why not got nothing better to do." Robin silently handed her a jet-black communicator with a red X on it. "In case you need me." He told her before rushing off.**

**End Flashback**

An ear-piercing squeal rang out from the Titans living room breaking Raven away from her memories. Seeing that as a sign that Robin was back she put her cloak on and teleported in right behind Starfire who was clutching a bright pink teddy bear in one arm and a blue skinned Robin in the other. "Uh. Star I don't think Robin can breathe." The dark empath muttered in her ear.

"Friend Raven, see the gift Robin so thoughtfully bought for me?" The ecstatic alien said releasing the oxygen-starved boy. "Yes. It's very…pink." Raven said eyeing it darkly. "Actually Rae. I got something for you too." Robin said blushing lightly and holding out a deep purple amethyst stone pendant. "It's for luck." Robin said looking away. "Robin…it's beautiful thank you." Raven replied blushing furiously as she put it on. Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged a knowing glance and Starfire was to interested in naming her teddy bear to be bothered by anything Raven was saying.

_Author: I'm evil aren't I? Well you'll have o wait for another chapter now. Oh and please review._


	3. BEASTBOY!

Disclaimer: Although I still don't own them I still write about them.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! I forgot to mention but this is set after 'Masks'

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beastboy and Cyborg had were keeping watch on the two birds throughout dinner. Raven would glance at Robin then blush slightly and look away. Robin however would watch Raven for minutes at a time then realise he was staring and go back to his food. At these times the two jokesters would grin, knowing that this would make at least a years worth of blackmail material. It was at one of these moments the alarm went off telling the Titans that Dr. Light was robbing a bank. Sighing they ran to the T-car and sped off.

Just as the Titans pulled up beside the bank a large glowing multi-coloured light bolt flew towards them.

Starfire screamed.

Beastboy screamed.

Cyborg yelled something inaudible about his car.

Robin yelled Raven's name.

And Raven? She teleported everyone out of the car. "So…everyone finished freaking out now?" She asked with the traces of a smile playing about her lips.

"Yeah. All done." Beastboy answered failing to be funny.

"Good because Dr. Light needs taking down." Robin all but snarled, "Titans Go!" Cyborg transformed his arm into his sonic blaster and was ready to fire when Raven flew up to the Doctor. She picked him up with her dark energy and started throwing him about shouting at him about how he nearly killed her friends. Once again Dr. Light was reduced to a quivering wreck. All thanks to Raven. "Gee, Overreact much Rae?" Beastboy muttered just loud enough for Robin to hear. "Beastboy. Raven just saved your backside so if I were you I'd be nice to her." The Titans leader barked at him. "Dude… Protective much Rob?" He said as soon as Robin had gone to check on Raven.

By the time they got back to the tower Beastboy and Cyborg had decided enough was enough. They had been witnesses to Robin and Ravens little 'moments' and now they were going for broke. Raven and Robin had sat on the sofa straight away: Raven with her book and Robin watching TV. As quietly as possibly Cyborg dragged Starfire away from the two birds while Beastboy prepared for the lock down of the living room.

A loud clunk was the first thing to alert the darker Titans that something was wrong. Robin leapt up looking around wildly as if expecting an attack. Raven merely stood then sighed as her senses told her exactly what had happened. "Rob, it's Ok." She reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Then why are we locked in here Rae?" He reasoned.

"Because our dear friends decided we needed time alone." His friend replied sarcastically. Robin turned to face the darkest Titan looking her in the eye. "So…any idea why they would want to do that?"  
"Nope. Well you have fun. I'm going to meditate." Raven said and without waiting for an answer she crossed her legs and transported herself to Nevermore. Robin sat watching her; she looked so calm a far cry from her usual self. Robin would even go as far as to say she looked pretty. 'No.' He corrected himself. 'Beautiful.' The Boy Wonder was shocked. Did he like Raven? 'No. I don't _Like_ her I _Love_ her.'

In Nevermore 

It was complete chaos. Love and Hate were bickering in a corner over whether Raven loved or hated Robin. 'We love him. He's such a strong leader.'

'No. We hate him he's weak minded.' Timid and Brave were also fighting this time over whether she should confess her feelings to said Boy Wonder. 'He'll reject us and never talk to us ever again!'

'We should tell him. He'll respect us for it!'

"QUIET! Hi." Raven yelled at her feuding emotions. "I do like Robin Ok?" She told Love and Hate and then to Timid and Brave she just said, "I'll tell him." Before returning to the Tower.

At Titans Tower 

When Raven returned she saw Robin staring at her. "Everything Ok Rob?" She asked concerned that something had happened while she was gone. "No. Everything's fine." He assured her. "I've got something to tell you." They both said in perfect unison.

"After you." They both said. Raven laughed openly gesturing for Robin to go first.

"Well. I like you. No more than that. I love you Rae." He said blushing.

"Well. I love you too Boy Blunder." On an impulse she sped forwards and hugged him.

Bursting through the door Beastboy yelled, "Yes. Cy you owe me 10 bucks…err ooops?" He added as Raven turned to him, murder in her eyes. Several light bulbs smashed as the green teen made his escape. "BEASTBOY!!!" Swiftly followed by an irate daughter of Trigon.

_Finis_

Now this ones finished you'll have to look forward to my next fic… But don't stop reviewing!


End file.
